


Know You Like You Don't

by OhGiveMeLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kink Discovery, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGiveMeLove/pseuds/OhGiveMeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows Louis well, he knows Louis too well.<br/>He knows what he'll taste like, he knows what he'll like, he knows how he'll like it.<br/>Louis doesn't know what he wants, he's confused. <br/>Harry helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know You Like You Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/gifts).



Louis was tense. Tense as absolute fuck. It wasn't like he could just go get a massage either, they were scheduled for like a gazillion interviews this week. The smaller boy looks around the bus for the boys, only Liam here, the rest must be outside being active or something equally as unappealing. His tenseness didn't just start, this was nothing new, the aches and pains, head aches, mood swings. Louis obviously first got a taste of excruciating stress when their second tour kicked off, it started getting worse gradually but that was expected. Harry made it better, his girlfriend Eleanor too, she was an amazing masseuse, he swears she should do it for a living. Harry just, made him happier. Eleanor didn't really, it was strange, still is. Louis sits down next to Liam on their large couch in the tour bus, the windows are open and it's a nice warmth. He should be feeling great, everyone else seems to be, but something's been bugging him. Popping up at the darkest of hours, and haunting him in the best way. Louis shivers just thinking about it. He dismisses his brain for a while, he'll just chat with Liam.

" Li." Louis sighs dramatically.

" Lou." Liam mocks.

" You look awful, truly appalling." Louis smiles playfully, Liam didn't look bad but it _was_ better then Louis. 

Liam was wearing skinny jeans, per usual, and no top, per usual. Louis' hair had never been fixed since he woke up and he wasn't planning to do so, and he smelled since he hadn't showered, and he's still wearing his PJ's. The only muscle Louis' got are his thighs, calves and arms. The arms are a different story, a long, long story. 

" I look good according to Zayn." Liam acknowledges.

" He's... Zayn." Louis rolls his eyes, Zayn was funny around Liam, it was strange.

" He is in fact Zayn." Liam mocks.

" I need advice." Louis sighs.

" Louis.. I don't know how to give advice go ask Harry." Liam waves.

Louis scolds Liam with an offended glare, if he wasn't so sore he'd slap Liam. 

" But you're a fitness expert papa Payne!" Louis whines loudly, successfully embarrassing Liam. 

" Jesus fine, that's so weird, don't ever call me that again. What is it you bug?" Liam asks with a skewed face.

" My body is sore. And it hurts all the time, how do I fix it Liam, I've tried sleeping and I even tried sleeping but to no avail." Louis groans dramatically.

" First of all sleeping won't work out kinks, second you need to go get them worked out. Third why're you so stressed?" Liam asks. " You're Mr. Slacker, Mr. Slacker doesn't get to be stressed." 

" Mr. Slacker stresses out more than you think. That's why Mr. Slacker sleeps and slacks. I dont know maybe I should come to the gym-" Louis prompts.

" First of all, all you do is work out your _arms_ they're not proportional and only because you want to be closer to Harry." Liam points out.

" That's not entirely true. I work out my legs too." Louis defends.

" Walking up the stairs does not count please stop." Liam laughs. 

Louis play pouts and crosses his arms, Liam softens at that, Louis _was_ in a playful mood, who was he to deny Louis satisfaction? 

" What's been on your mind Lou?" Liam asks.

" A lot. I need to talk to someone else though. But I don't know how." Louis shrugs.

" How long have you been thinking about this?" 

" A while. Never like in depth though, just small wanders. I guess I could tell you this.. What would you do if you loved someone but weren't happy with them?" Louis fiddles with his fingers looking out the window to the sky.

Liam paused for a moment, then raised his eyebrows in amazement. " This' news, I would tell them that. And hopefully they would understand."

Louis lowers his head, he honestly wanted to cry. That wouldn't be appropriate though, the boys can not see his weakness' for anything. It's not negotiable. Liam pats his back and wraps his arm around Louis' shoulder bringing him in to his chest.

" You want to talk to Harry about it right?" Liam asks.

Louis nods, because yeah he kind of really wants to. He has to, Harry could cheer him up, like he always does. But after always hurts.

" Go to him." Liam jokes.

Louis bites his lip and slaps Liam's abdomen before getting up with a stretch. " What about my aches?" Louis asks.

" Just go get a massage, then chill out and stretch when you wake up everyday." Liam shrugs.

" That was horrible advice but whatever." Louis smiles.

When he steps off the tour bus he's pretty much slapped with sunlight. He knows he looks an absolute wreck but Harry would never care and the boys are used to his savage like living. Which reminds Louis that to himself Harry isn't just one of the boys, he's his best... Harry. Immediately he's greeted with no one per usual, but walking around the tour bus' perimeter he finds Zayn, and Niall, talking amongst each other. Niall smiles at Louis and cracks a joke, Louis laughs but he's not too invested in Niall right now. Zayn just smiles and ruffles Louis' hair, Louis really loves them two, they're wonderful. 

" Have you seen Harry?" He asks.

" He went.. Oh he's right there!" Niall laughs.

Louis turns around and sees Harry walking towards them slowly, like he does best, just slow and boring. Louis gives a smile subconsciously, he can't help it. 

" Hi Harold." Louis smiles.

Harry gives Louis that face, everyone notices it but Louis, that face of absolute adoration. He honestly looks like he'd just seen a fairy, which isn't entirely false. Louis was perfect, and Harry loved him so much more than anyone else. He's completely messy, his hair is untamed, he's got drool crust, pajamas on, and his tiny toes are getting dirty on the pavement. Harry's heart flutters. But he's just a friend, plus Louis' into girls strictly.

" Hey babe, I went to ask our team to order us some pizza. Took a bit of bribing but, expect some delicious pizza in your tummy very soon." Harry smiles.

" Thanks Curly." Louis sighs.

Harry stares Into Louis' eyes for a while, they both do to be fair, Niall coughs shortly.

" In love?" Niall jokes.

Louis swats at Niall, missing but the motion was there. " Harry let's go inside I'm still tired." Louis prompts.

Everyone knew they were close, but everyone also knew Harry and Louis didn't know their own true feelings. It was fun to watch. 

Walking away Harry had his hand pressed to Louis' back, it was comfortable. They were just close, comfortable that way. Of course once to the bunks Louis assumed position of wall, Harry assumed position ( after striping to only shorts ) of not Louis' spot. That is what they called it, primary positions to be quite fair. Harry places his hand on Louis' neck like usual, feeling not only his heart beat but his tenseness. 

" You've been strange lately." Harry says softly, being in the bunks together was always a soft time, delicate and special.

" I need to break up with Eleanor, but I love her still." Louis whispers.

As if Louis would ever admit it, but he's emotional. He can't talk naturally because he'll cry, Harry knows this by now. 

" Why babe?" 

" I'm not happy. She's amazing but... I don't know-" he stops to sniffle, and breathe. " I'm not happy, I'm tired can we sleep?" He rushes.

" Sure baby." Harry soothes, rubbing Louis' face and neck.

As always Harry lays down on his back letting Louis lay on top of him, almost engulfing him with his limbs, his body a pleasant pressure. Louis fits his face in Harry' neck breathing in slowly.

" You did so well Louis. You're always so great, and we love you, and the fans love you." Harry whispers.

Louis grabs onto Harry's arm, holding him semi tightly. Harry continues, he always does this, it's rare that Louis cries and Harry loves every second if it, " I love you so much and no matter what I'll always be here. You're amazing, talented and so precious." 

Harry feels it, the first tear, wet on his neck. Louis' heart rate increases, the sniffling, the smalls breaths. When Louis cries it's amazing, he's so perfect. 

" Thank you Haz." Louis sighs.

" No problem baby."

 

\- - - - 

 

Just back from another show Louis' drained. Harry's pumped as usual, the others are doing what the fuck ever. Louis finds a pretty random room, that's familiar but that's not odd seeing as they have been here before. Louis just wants to sleep, so he does. But he dreams about Eleanor, she's perfect, but she's so so fucking angry at him, she won't talk to him ever again, he himself is broken. He wakes up, he must of been asleep for about an hour because Harry's in the room, sweaty and shirtless.

" Tired?" Harry asks.

" Yeah, sorry, were they looking for me?" Louis asks checking his phone: 12:40.

" Yes, c'mon, we can get a room together I'll give you a massage then we can sleep." Harry decides.

" Okay." Louis nods.

Harry already knows Louis wants to be carried. So he scoops him up, Louis folds his arms expectantly on his tummy as he's carried bridal. To Harry Louis' fairly light, light for his age and height. So he's not having a hard time at all, he could carry him across an entire desert. He would, for Louis anyway. 

 

\- - - -

 

" Want to take a bath first?" Harry asks.

Louis nods sleepily and presses himself further into Harry's neck. Harry's the only one he melts into, and Harry's not complaining he loves Louis to death.

" You need to take your clothes off babe." Harry smiles.

Louis shimmies out of his pants and CK boxers, then his shirt then goes back to Harry's neck. Harry's heart just spikes, he pushes Louis away because Louis doesn't need to witness that. Not ever. 

" You're beautiful Lou." Harry compliments.

" Thank you Haz. " 

Harry walks to the bathroom and turns the water on, he finds little bathing things like bubbles and roses. It seemed necessary to add those, Louis bathing was always special, especially because Louis trusted Harry to either join or help with washing. It was their thing, they were extremely close friends. Harry did things Eleanor wouldn't, couldn't. 

" Your bath is done." Harry calls.

Louis walks in with his towel wrapped around his waist, per usual. He isn't entirely happy with the tub size. Louis likes when It's big enough to fit ten people, Harry makes an apologetic face, Liam got the royal room this time. Harry was too late. 

" S'okay." Louis smiles, dipping his toes in the hot water he laughs, this is perfect.

He throws his towel and sinks into the water, " Orgasmic." Louis jokes.

Harry gives a breath as a laugh, he takes his shirt off then the rest. He gets inside as well, it _is_ comfortable. Louis crawls onto Harry's chest, it was never weird, maybe the first time but it's abnormal for him not to at this point. It's not sensual usually, but Harry's been becoming more and more aroused by Louis, he's known he loved him, but not like that. Louis has always been aroused by Harry, but he thought he was just hormonal, Harry's heart beat is fast.

" What's wrong?" Louis asks.

" Nothing you're perfect. Just been on edge lately." Harry jokes.

Louis holds back a moan, he's so aroused he can feel it in his cheeks, his dick, slowly growing. Harry is almost the same, he's weird out by himself, but aroused all the same. 

" What was in that bubble bath?" Louis jokes with a breathy sigh.

Harry smoothes his hand down Louis' back, " Bubble formula," Louis presses his body closer and presses his face into Harry's throat again.

" Want me to wash you up?" Harry asks.

" Yes please." Louis mumbles.

He can feel it slipping, that thing that's been nagging him, haunting him in the best way. He wants it, to try it at least, and Harry would be 100% with it. Harry squirts some soap on Louis, it's cold so he hisses.

" Harry would you do anything for me?" Louis asks.

Harry gets a washing cloth, soft and thin, he rubs his on Louis, smoothing the soap around and washing off all that dirt. Louis arches his back and accidentally presses his penis into Harry's abdomen. Louis gasps and backs off but Harry hushes him and pushes him back.

" It's okay. Just let me take care of you, I know it's been a while since we've bathed but it's still the same." Harry reminds him.

" Harry-" Louis sighs.

" I would do anything for you. No doubt." Harry smiles.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck. " You want me to talk to you? Or lay on you? What do you want tonight?" Harry asks.

Harry washes all around Louis' torso, back, neck, next would be hair. He grabs the shampoo and squirts it into Louis' hair, he washes it thoroughly then washes it out with the cloth. 

" I'm going to break up with her. So. This won't be wrong." Louis hiccups.

" This isn't wrong. This isn't cheating on her Louis." Harry says seriously.

" We're so intimate and she doesn't know, nobody does." Louis flinches.

Harry puts the conditioner in, washes his hair then rinses it. Louis moans into Harry's neck and presses his chest onto his. Louis loves it when Harry washes his lower half, he usually isn't even aroused, he is now however which makes it more intimate. 

" Don't leave her because of me. I'll stop, but you should be happy." Harry says strictly.

Louis shakes his head. " I told you she doesn't make me happy. But I love her still. I love you too, and you make me so happy." Louis admits.

Harry smoothes his hands down Louis' thighs rubbing the cloth over them. Louis raises his right let, letting Harry wash it. Then the next. 

" Louis. We're best friends, we're not in a relationship. It's not that kind of love." Harry lies.

Truthfully Harry would kill for Louis but, he's just over emotional right now and it'd be wrong of him to take advantage of that. Louis starts to cry, soft and barely audible. Harry washes up Louis' thigh, all over his plush butt and in as well. Louis shivers a little but that happens every time. 

" It's fine, you're fine." Harry soothes.

" Haz." Louis sniffs.

Louis looks up at him, his eyes dilated, wet and puffy. Harry kisses his nose, " Babe?" 

" I've never done it before." Louis confesses. " I want to." 

" Done what? What do you want to do?" Harry asks.

" I want to be fucked. I want that really badly." Louis swallows.

" Baby I think you should wait a while. Than you can do whatever you'd like." Harry shrugs.

Louis drigs his nails into Harry's skin and holds him tighter, Harry hisses and tries to calm Louis down, it isn't working very well.

" Hazzy." Louis warns.

" Lou." Harry sighs. " You're still with her. It's not right. Plus the boys are right next door, and, I don't want them finding us that way." 

" Okay." Louis sobs softly. " Thank you, I'm so sorry, I'm just an emotional wreck." 

Harry soothes hand over Louis' face, " You're perfect. C'mon let's get to bed." 

Louis nods and makes no effort to get up, Harry will have to carry him to be then, still wet because Louis' not going to want to dry off. Once on the hotel bed Harry flips Louis over, he's still sniffling, and works on his back. Harry's a great masseuse, or that's what people say. Soon Louis' asleep, snoring softly, Harry's done this for Louis before, twice, but never has he been naked. It's hard to keep his eyes from wandering, eventually he stops, feeling like a complete creep. Harry still has to take a shower, he's still filled with dirt. He won't be able to stop thinking about Louis though, per usual, and like always he'll get _off_ to the thoughts of Louis. It makes Harry feel so good knowing he's the only one, beside his mother, who's seen this side of him. This soft, out of control side of him. He's completely emotionally open and pliant. 

 

\- - - -

 

Usually Harry would go back to sleep, he would stay awake, soak it in, restrain and force himself back to bed. This time however his heart is straining, he wants to wake Louis up and give him what he wants properly. Knowing Louis would want that is working against Harry, knowing Louis wouldn't stop him is too. Harry can hear Zayn's phone call to some girl, he'd rather not hear it. The walls are thin, too thin, Louis _will_ catch the boys attention with his noises. 

" Lou?" Harry whispers.

Louis just moans louder, grabbing Harry's arms with extra vigor, nailing his skin harshly. Harry hisses and grabs Louis' wrists.

" Jesus do I have to tie you up?" Harry hisses.

Louis gasps, Harry feels it, it had never gone there before. Louis never came in his sleep. He whimpers and shakes violently, if Harry's heart beat wasn't so loud he could've been able to hear what Louis'd whispered. 

" Lou." Harry tries louder.

The boy takes a while to wake up, he looks confused. " You, um, made a mess." Harry blushes.

Louis realizes and gasps harshly pushing off of Harry and rolling off the bed causing a loud bang. Zayn's conversation stops and a loud snore can be heard from Niall's room. Niall's still asleep but Zayn's aware that Louis and Harry are up. Harry quickly gets to his feet and tackles Louis down before he crawls away. He places his hand over his mouth and shushes him, Louis starts to cry hysterically.

" Baby calm down, Zayn knows we're awake and he is too, we can't talk right now. But you're fine, I'm not mad at you or anything." Harry cooes.

Harry removes his hand. Louis gasps out sobs and buries his face in his hands. " I'm sorry." He cries.

" It's okay. It's normal, it's not your fault." 

" It is. I'm sick, completely sick in the head." Louis sniffles.

Harry sits up, pulling Louis onto his lap and rocking him. " Why do you say that?" He asks.

" Because I am. I have been dating Eleanor and there's not one night I haven't cheated on her." Louis sobs out.

Harrys gasps, Zayn does too, nosey bastard. " Louis." Harry scoffs.

" I have been having sexual fantasies about someone who is not her at all. Before I even met her, I was having these same fantasies, they never went away." Louis cries.

" Of who?" Harry asks.

Louis sobs out, at this point it's like dry heaving, his chest pretty much rumbles with each outburst, there's a knock. 

" Go away please." Harry calls.

" Not going to happen." Zayn says back.

The door opens, of course Zayn would enter, the light doesn't switch on though, soon he feels Zayn's arms wrap around Louis too. After about an hour Louis finally calms down, Harry is falling asleep and Zayn has already done so. Louis' eyes burn and he's so emotionally drained it feels like post workout. Louis shakes Harry awake, successfully waking Zayn as well. He shoos Zayn away, he leaves, thankfully. 

" I'm so sorry. Go back to bed, I'm going to go for a walk outside." Louis sighs.

" No, you'll be spotted, you need rest." Harry strokes through Louis' soft brown hair.

" Okay." Louis agrees.

Harry helps Louis up, " Who do you dream of?" He asks.

" It's always been.. I- I can't." Louis gasps.

" Louis." Harry tries.

" It's always been you." Louis rushes and tries to rip his way out of Harry's tight grip. 

" It's okay." Harry soothes.

Louis starts to claw and kick, Harry stands firm, he manages to pin Louis' hands behind his back. Louis lets out a shaky breath and lies his head on Harry's collar bones. 

" That's okay Louis. I feel the same about you sometimes, completely taken back by lust. It's only when you're asleep though so it's not your fault." Harry smiles.

" Thank you." Louis says softly.

" Just let me take care of you, have faith in me?" Harry asks.

" Would you, take care of me when Eleanor's gone?" Louis asks.

" Till the end of time." Harry informs him truthfully. 

" I want you so bad. I have always wanted your body against mine in the way it never should be. I- I've always wanted you to make me feel like I do Eleanor. I'm so, I am so sick." Louis admits.

" You're not baby, you're only human. I think you should be faithful to Eleanor and end it with her before we even so as much kiss." Harry chuckles.

Zayn gasps so hard he accidentally hits his head on the wall. Harry chuckles at that, Louis blushes furiously. They talk a lot lower, Zayn groans when he can't hear them anymore.

" You want to kiss me?" Louis asks.

" Absolutely. I love you Louis, I lied, I lied when I said we didn't love each other that way. We do, I do at least. I love you like no one else." Harry admits.

Louis' knees almost buckles, Harry feels his chest fill with pressure, Harry's never been a graceful crier, not like Louis. Almost like telepathy Louis knows which cheek and what time the tear fell, he wipes it away slowly and kisses Harry's cheek softly. 

" Thanks babe." 

 

\- - - - 

 

Louis broke up with Eleanor, he's been avoiding Zayn at all costs. He's not as energetic and he needs to find a way to seem heart broken over Eleanor, not excited. He's so excited for Harry to learn so, they'll finally be together like they should be. Harry's been closer, not seeming embarrassed to caress Louis in front of the boys. Louis blushes and swats him away. Zayn gives a knowing look while the other boys look confused and frightened. Louis brushes past those moments as quickly as possible. One night Louis tells the boys, including Harry. Harry gives a small smile, the other boys demand Louis stay in their arms till he heals up. It's nearly a week before he's alone with Harry. They get the top room of the Hotel thankfully.

" So proud of you baby." Harry smiles.

Louis blushes and thanks him, he puts his head down submissively, Harry smirks at that. 

" I'd like to kiss you if that's alright?" Harry asks.

Louis nods and turns around to face Harry. Harry takes his time kissing Louis, gently and long. Louis puts his hands on Harry's chest, he's wanted this for so long, to be able to feel Harry's lips against his. Harry bites at Louis' lip, licking up his mouth. Louis parts his lips allowing Harry's tongue to do some exploring, 'Louis would' Harry thinks, 'Louis would obviously taste like tea.' It's almost funny that he does, he drinks it so much. Louis starts to tremble, he gasps into Harry's mouth and licks into Harry's mouth a little rougher. It's wet and sloppy and hot, but it's so suffocating and delicious neither wants to stop. Harry grabs Louis' ass, making him moan softly. 

" Oh Haz." Louis groans.

Harry laughs softly, he pecks Louis' lips and grabs his hand, leading him into the extremely large bedroom. Louis whimpers in anticipation, he grabs Harry's wrist with both hands. Harry looks back, Louis notices his blown out eyes, slightly darker. 

" Daddy." Louis whimpers.

Harry groans and aggressively grabs Louis up into his arms. They didnt make it to the bed, so the wall would have to do. Louis just called Harry Daddy for Christ's sake. Harry always knew Louis needed to be dominated, but not completely owned. 

" I own you now." Harry says sternly.

Louis nods quickly and presses his chest to Harrys, Harry strips Louis bare and feels all over his body like he was never able to before. Louis places his hands over Harry's.

" I want them behind your back. Stay that way baby." Harry demands.

Louis nods and rolls his hips as he places them behind his back. Harry nearly passes out from the sight, " Hips still." Harry _has_ to command, or else he'll be finished before it starts.

" Excited?" Harry asks.

" Yes Daddy, I want you." Louis moans breathily.

Harry strips himself and leads Louis to the   
bed, telling him to lie flat on his back with his knees bent and spread. Harry looks for some lube, Hotel brand wasn't exactly extravagant but, it would do. Harry feels guilty of not making this amazing for Louis, but it's something. 

" Have you ever fingered yourself?" Harry asks.

" Yes. So much Haz, I love the feeling. I love being filled up, I want a hard cock, I want your hard cock." Louis admits.

Harry squeezes his dick, he grabs the lube and puts some in his hand, he stroke his cock a few times, getting to complete hardness. Louis' covered in a beautiful layer of sweat, his cock throbbing and twitching. He must be dying to feel Harry rub inside of him, pressed against him fucking into him so slowly and gently. 

" I'm daddy to you. You will call me Daddy no matter what the circumstance." Harry says strictly.

Louis grabs a handful of his own hair and moans filthily. " Please Daddy give it to me." 

Harry crawls onto the bed and positions himself in front of Louis' thighs. He kisses down Louis' legs and licks his way around Louis' groin area. Sucking in each ball and licking up his shaft. Louis bucks up, he grabs Harry's hair. Harry swats his thigh and demand him to keep his hands above his head. Louis follows orders happily, placing his hands above his head, he waits for Harry to be satisfied with the result.

" I'm going to eat you out baby. You're going to feel so good." Harry says thoughtfully.

Louis spreads his legs wider, he feels Harry's tongue lick up his inner thigh. Harry's strong hands pick up Louis' plush ass and presents it for himself. Harry is satisfied with this and kisses at his hole. Louis shakes, gasping in pleasure. Harry kisses and licks at Louis' tight, clenched asshole. Louis' mumbling Daddy, it makes Harry lick harder and bite down on the sensitive skin. Louis twitches roughly and groans at the sharp pleasure. 

" Turn over baby." Harry smirks.

Once turned over Harry dives back in with no mercy. Licking, sucking, biting. Louis gasps and cries out, he swivels his hips back onto Harry's swollen lips, wanting more. He feels the burning pleasure rise in his lower abdomen, his dick become wonderfully sensitive and his wish to cum over power his sense of anything. Harry slaps his hole with two fingers, Louis pushes up harder, he calls out Daddy trying to warn Harry.

" Fuck, oh fuck!" Louis curses out loudly, he spasms as he feels his orgasm hit him harder than it had ever done before.

Harry licks up his ass crack once more and moves up his body. He kisses up the beautiful curve of his back and onto his neck. Louis is still shivering, moaning airlessly and hissing at Harry's wet mouth still sucking at his skin. 

" Want my thick cock baby?" Harry asks.

" I don't know, I've just came, I don't know." Louis answers truthfully.

" Daddy thinks you can handle it, trust me okay?" Harry asks.

" Always Daddy." Louis nods his head. 

Harry fingers at Louis' hole, playing with the skin and pinching at it before sliding one finger inside. He plunges it deeper and slides it out slowly repeatedly. Louis loves the feeling of it, of everything, having Harry's attention, having Harry, being loved by Harry, being owned, Louis loves Harry most importantly. Harry adds another finger and stretches them a bit, plunging and stretching equally. Louis finds himself pushing back softly, Harry smiles at Louis' eagerness. 

" So ready for me aren't you baby?" Harry asks.

" Always." Louis breathes out.

Harry adds another and fucks them in roughly, pressing in all the right spots making Louis squirm and whimper. He moans out small prayers and what might have been song lyrics. Harry can briefly see Louis' face from when he arches, eyes squeezed shut and his mouth wide open. He's all red and puffy, completely pleasured. Harry takes them out and slaps Louis' hole the same way as before. He flips him over and get on top of him, missionary was an amazing position for first timers no doubt. It was an amazing position to see your lovers face perfectly, it was great for intimacy; but Harry wanted to watch Louis work himself on his cock. 

" Ride me." Harry commands.

Louis nods, climbing on top of Harry he pushes his Daddy on his back. Sliding down Harry's very impressive length is a but uncomfortable but he keeps going down further. Harry groans deep and sensual making Louis' hips twitch. 

" Daddy, I love it." Louis whimpers.

Harry grabs Louis' hips and moves them around, Louis gets the hint and does it for Harry. He lifts himself up and drops down slowly. He gasps out at the ripple of pleasure that moved throughout his entire body. He does it again, eventually wanting it harder and faster. Louis places his hand on Harry's chest, locking his elbows out of habit. He swivels and bounces at a pleasing pace for both of them. Harry mumbles sweet words about Louis aimlessly, the smaller boy whimpers out Daddy as he uses Harry's dick for himself. Louis' hair falls in his face, Harry likes the way it looks, making Louis seem sexier. It's so amazing seeing Louis like this, vulnerable, open to the literal, whimpering, withering mess, calling him Daddy. Harry can feel it, his climax, catching up with him. The other boy wouldn't be able to even think of such a situation, and Harry's witnessing it. 

" Oh Daddy!" Louis pants out, rocking his hips fast and deep, no longer even bouncing or worrying about Harry's pleasure, he's so consumed in his own. Harry's 9 inched dick is hitting every spot he's never known he'd had, it's too much, he's not going to last for Harry at all. Louis can feel his thighs tremble to the point of embarrassing, his cheeks are flaming crimson, hair a sweaty mess and his chest flushed, his pretty leaking tip as flushed as his face. Harry's gotten women to this point, but never a guy, never has he ever made a guy hit orgasm without touching their dick, he's never been called Daddy by anyone, he's never made a guy look like Louis does now. It brings him even closer to the edge, soon he's groaning and slamming his hips up into Louis'.

" C'mon baby, you can cum." Harry gasps out.

Louis cries out, an actual tear falling down his flaming hot face, he squeezes his eyes shut in a silent gasp of extreme pleasure. He starts to tremble violently, finally his dick squirts a lengthy load on his own chest and Harry's. Harry throws his head back at the sight, he gasps for breath and continues fucking up into Louis impossibly more harder, impossibly faster. Soon enough, he's reaching that point, making his toes and in general body curl, he spasms a bit but settles back quickly. 

" Oh fuck." Louis pants. 

Harry nods in agreement as his vision comes back, he gave himself a slight headache from squeezing his eyes shut too tightly. They stay like that for a bit, then Louis bends into Harry's chest.

" Let Daddy's dick breathe baby." Harry breathes.

Louis giggles and slides off of Harry's soft dick. 

 

\- - - - 

 

" Hey guys." Niall waves, the boys all greet them like normal.

They'd decided to go out, Louis was being himself, but more gentle. It wasn't unpleasant but it was still strange for the boys. Harry wasn't acting strange so it must not have to do with Harry according to the boys. Playing football things were normal, Louis was actually better than before. Harry and Louis seemed normal, maybe the boys were just confused because of the breakup. Until the kiss.

Harry and Louis kissed, Harry had initiated it, it was a quick peck, Louis blushed furiously then looked at the ground. Niall completely just went blank, Liam was surprised as fuck, and Zayn just apathetic. 

" Don't look away from me." Harry says strictly. " Look at me when I speak to you."

" Sorry Daddy, for being naughty." Louis apologizes sadly.

" It's okay baby, I'll just punish you later." Harry decides.

" What The Fuck!?" Niall hollers from the side.

Harry just looks over unembarrassed and apathetic, Louis shoves his face in Harry's chest, Liam picks up the ball silently and leaves. Niall just screams while running in circles.

" They heard us, my reputation is ruined Daddy." Louis sighs deeply.

" They'll get used to us baby." Harry mumbles happily.

Louis nods and takes Harry's hands in his own, Louis didn't know he wanted this, didn't ever know he could be like this. Harry knew. Harry knew exactly how Louis would want him, exactly what he'd want and what'd calm him down. Louis needed to be owned, he's always needed to be owned

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy!  
> 


End file.
